


Merlock's worst memories

by roxan1930



Category: Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun | Flint the Time Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: The gang goes surching for a new time-shifter who can make people relive memories and when he is posessed by Petra Fina he makes Merlock relive his memories about how he lost his family.





	Merlock's worst memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Flint the Time Detective

**Merlock's worst memories**

It was a normal day at the time bureau and that ment that Flint was eating, the time-shifters were playing, Tony and Sara were arguing about something and doctor Goodman was sleeping.

Suddenly the big computerscreen turned on and showed Ms Gray.

"Doctor Goodman, wake up! We need time-detective Flint to come into action." she said with her usual calm face.

"Ohhh Gillian! Might I say you look lovely today?" docter Goodman asked as he woke up and jumped in his seat.

"Docter Goodman, I didn't call to get musshy compliments." Ms Gray said in a annoyed tone.

"What time-shifter do we need to find this time?" Flint asked with his big happy smile.

"It's a time-shifter named Baishu and he has the power to make people relive memories." the woman explained as a picure of a blue cat with three tails, a small puff of curly hair on top of his head and a yellow daimond on his forehead appeared on the screen.

"Cool, if he can make me relive my memories I can use him for when I have a test!" Tony yelled placing his hands behind his head.

"Tony, that's cheating!" Sara yelled.

"Be carefull, he can also make you relive your worst memories." Ms Gray spoke up again.

"Where are you sending the kids this time?" doctor Goodman asked.

"To the 21th century. Good luck time detective Flint" and with that the screen popped off.

"Bring me a souvenir with you!" doctor Goodman yelled as the kids, Pterry and Getalong jumped on the time-cycle and took of.

When they got out of the time-stream they saw a nice forest close to a big city.

"We don't want to get to much attention so lets land in the forest." Pterry said and Flint did what he said.

When they landed they heard a low growling come from behind them and when they turned around they saw a big hungry looking wolf.

"Oh oh…. that wolf looks really hungry!" Tony yelled as he and Sara backed up.

"Me too! Do you think he wants to join us for lunch?" Flint asked as he started to walk towards the wolf but jumped away when the wolf tried to bite him.

"I think in his case we are lunch, son!" Rocky yelled as Flint swung him around trying to keep the wolf away from them.

After a while Flint tripped and was about to be eaten when the wolf jumped at him when suddenly a shadow jumped out of a tree and kicked the wolf away scaring him off.

"Thanks for saving me mister!" Flint yelled looking up.

"You don't have to thank me good friend." the man spoke and then then they could see it was their vampire friend Merlock.

"Merlock! Good to see you!" Sara chimed as she run towards him from the tree she was hiding behind.

"Lovely to see you too Sara. You weren't hurt, right?" Merlock asked her.

"Hmp… Merlock also saved me once from wolves and it were a lot more than one." Bindi murmurred as she floated close to Merlock's face.

"Hey, are you going to help us find Baishu, buddy?" Flint asked cutting in.

"Uhm…." Merlock said looking a little unsure what to do.

"I don't think that would be a good idea for him when Baishu can also make you see you worst memories again." Bindi said with a worried glance at her blue-skinned friend.

"Don't worry about it Bindi. I'll be fine." Merlock told her with a smile even thought he didn't really seem to mean it.

After they all walked for a while Tony tripped over some rope wich activated some nets under them and caught them hanging in a tree.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I just love it when a plan works out!" Petra Fina laughed as she, Dino and Mite jumped out of nowhere.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sara yelled trying to get free.

"What I'm doing is using Baishu here to have a little fun and torture you!" Petra laughed again as the blue time-shifter jumped in front of her feet with the Petra-stamp on his forehead.

"Now transform to Baishu-con!" she yelled as she hit him with her whip.

Doing what he was told to he turned into big blue tiger with green stipes with red armour on his back and a helmet.

"Baishu, look wich on of them has the worst memories and make him relive it!" Petra yelled looking darkly at everyone.

Baishu let his eyes go over the trapped heroes and they rested on Merlock.

"Oh no….. everything but that." Merlock wispered slowly shaking his head and looking at the monster with wide eyes.

"Oh I love to hear them panick!" Petra laughed again truly enjoying what was about to happen.

"No! You can't do that to him! Please don't!" Bindi yelled trying to break free.

"To late now!" Baishu yelled in his low scary voice and fired a red beam from his eyes wich hit Merlock.

Merlock screamed loudly with his eyes squeezed shut as a portal looking thing appeared above him.

"Oh look boys, it's like watching a movie." Petra said with a mean grin on her face while Dino and Mite yelled things like "You are a true torture genius boss!" and "This would be perfect if we had some popcorn!".

The portal showed a forest.

"No everything but that memorie!" Bindi yelled.

"What's is going to happen Bindi?" Flint asked as he tried to get free.

"Merlock has told me about this memorie and for him it's like living in a horror-movie!" Bindi explained looking at the real Merlock who was still screaming.

"Shup up! I don't want to mis anything of his suffering!" Petra yelled one last time and then the flashback began.

_Flashback_

_Firts the normal Merlock appeared._

"This is the forest where I grew up."  _he said looking around._

_Then from out of nowhere laughing children were heard._

_To the shock of everyone who was watching the flashback a boy looking around the 4 years old with purple hair, a blue skin and red eyes wearing a light blue pants and a white T-shirt jumped out of the bushes._

"That's me."  _the real Merlock said softly looking at the boy with wide eyes._

" _Merlock, slow down!" another voice called and then 3 human boys also looking around 4 years old came running through._

" _You really need to learn how to make a little speed if you wanna play 'adventurer' with me!" the little Merlock laughed with a grin._

" _Hey guys wait for me!" another voice yelled and then a little girl who also looked 4 came stumbling out._

_It wasn't the fact that Merlock and a bunch of boys played some weird game with a girl but what suprised them was the fact that the girl looked almost exactly like Merlock._

_She had a blue skin, red eyes and purple wavy hair that came half way down her back and she was dressed in a pink and white dress._

"Sambi….."  _the real Merlock wispered staring at the little girl and slowly started to make his way to her and made a movement as if he tried to hug her but he only passed right through her._

" _Come on Sambi! You're the fastest of us and normally none of us has to wait for you!" the little Merlock said again as he walked to her and put his hands on her cheeks forcing her to look in his eyes._

" _That's all easy for you to say big brother! Mother didn't make you wear a dress!" Sambi yelled._

_In the real world all the jaws were on the ground when Sambi called Merlock her big brother._

" _Why do you call him big brother while he is only 23 seconds older than you?" one of the boys asked._

"She is 21 seconds younger than me."  _the real merlock said._

" _It doens't matter. Here I'll help you with your little problem." the little Merlock said as he grabbed one side of Sambi's dress and made a big tear in it and then did the same to the other side._

" _How am I going to explain this to mother?" Sambi asked as she looked over the dress._

" _Just say it got ripped by some branches." one of the boys said._

" _On both sides they look exactly the same so even a chicken without a head would not believe it!" another boy yelled slapping his forehead._

" _You're right. We'll just make more rips so it wouldn't look suspisious anymore." the little Merlock said grabbing his sister and making more rips in her dress and when he was done he also ripped his own clothes and those of the other boys._

" _Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sambi yelled._

" _It will be more believeble if we all have rips and not only you. We'll just say some bushes were thorny." little Merlock explained and as if on cue the sound of feet on the forest ground were heard and a woman who looked like a older version of Sambi wearing a red dress came from behind a tree._

" _Hello mother!" the little Merlock and Sambi yelled together while the human boys bowed respectivly._

" _Where did all those rips come from?" the woman asked looking at the clothes of the children._

" _We were playing 'adventurer'and some of the bushes were thorhny." all 5 childen said in unison._

" _Well alright but you really need to be more carefull when you play that weird little game you made up. Koji, Kai, Chaud, you're mothers are looking for you so go home while I take Merlock and Sambi with me." the woman said looking at the 3 human boys who nodded and run off after saying goodbye._

_When the woman known as Merlock's mother took him and Sambi away the memorie started to change and when it stoped there was a big room with Merlock looking as he now looks and Sambi who both stood in the room a little apart from eachother holding their hands above their heads pointing to a portal looking thing just like the one the gang and villians were looking in and it was showing the little Merlock, the little Sambi and their mother walking through the forest._

" _And that's how we came up with the excuse of saying it was because of branches when we ripped are clothes." the older Sambi said looking at a group of small human childen who now looked around the 4 years old._

_Merlock looked exactly the same as he did now and Sambi whore almost the same clothes exept they were a light pink, the shorts were a mini-skirt, instead of walking shoes she whore pumps and her wavy purple hair now came down to her waist._

_When they put their arms down the vision disappeared._

" _Will we one day also be able to do that trick with the vision?" one little girl asked._

" _Maybe, but if you learn to do it you can only do it with the person you care the most about in the whole world." the flashback version of Merlock said as he kneeled down before the girl._

" _So that means you and Sambi care most about eachother too, right?" a boy asked._

" _Yep, we sure love eachother." Sambi said as she hugged Merlock from behind._

"This is the day it all happened."  _the real Merlock wispered again as he stood in the corner of the room looking at the laughing group._

_Right after he said it the ground started shaking._

" _Something is wrong! Sambi bring the children to a save place while I go and see what might be going on!" the past Merlock yelled as he run out of the room._

_When he got outside he saw the village of the humans on fire with everyone running around screeming their heads off._

" _What is going on?" he asked looking around when he suddenly saw a group of soldiers comming towards the village while shooting flaming arows at them._

"No stop! Please don't do it!"  _the normal Merlock yelled as he run towards the army and stood in the way with his arms spread wide as if he could stop them that way but the army only passed through him just like everyone else._

_When the army had reached the village they started attacking the people._

_One of the soldiers run towards a old woman who had tripped while running and he cut her right in half._

_In the real world everyone was watching with complete horror as it all happened._

" _I won't let you hurt them anymore!" the flashback Merlock yelled as he pulled out a sword and started attacking the soldiers._

_Suddenly he was kicked from behind by a soldier he hadn't noticed and lande don his back on the ground and than a soldier slamed his foot on the vampire's stomach._

" _AAAHHHH!" Merlock yelled as he got stabbed in the stomach by the sword of the soldier again and again while his blood flew around and he looked at the crazy grinning man while tears of pain and fear came from his eyes._

_Then a shadow run past the soldier and cut his head off and when it stopped moving it revealled Sambi who also had a sword in her hand._

" _Are you allright brother?" she asked as she helped him up._

" _No of course not! The village of the humans is being attacked and I just got stabbed twelve times in my stomach!" Merlock yelled holding onto his wound._

" _Here, let me help you!" Sambi yelled and pulled out a small jar with a green cream in it wich she gently rubbed onto his stomach and right than the wound healed as if nothing had happened to him._

" _Thank you. Come on, we have to get to father, I'm sure he knows what's going on." Merlock yelled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a castle._

"No you mustn't go there!"  _the real Merlock yelled as he again tried to block them from going there._

_On their way there Merlock and Sambi had to cut millions of soldiers down and when they reached the castle they went inside and run untill they came to a big door._

" _Father! The village is in trouble!" Sambi yelled as they opened the door and froze when they saw a man with a blue skin, red eyes and purple haid hond back in a low ponytail lying on the floor with blood streaming out his mouth trying to get the foot of a human man off his chest._

" _Lord Kokorugu! What are you doing and why? You were always one of are biggest allies!" Sambi yelled as tears started to roll down her cheeks._

" _You vampires and the human in this village have the abbillity to grow older then anybody else! One years feels only as one second for you! you two appear to only be 15 but you are really 473040000 years old and you can live just as many years as there are seconds in 500000000000 years and that is 23652000000000000000 years old! For years I have begged you to place the spell that will make that possible for me too to get that old on me but you never did it and now I'm sick and tired of it! You will place that spell on me or this whole stinkng village and castle are going down!" Lord Kokorugu yelled with a crazy grin on his face._

" _But we don't know about any spell like that." Merlock yelled pulling Sambi behind him._

" _Merlock, Sambi, you need to get away from here! Don't worry about me and just go!" their father yelled and right after Merlock took Sambi's hand and dragged her behind him away from the madness._

" _Merlock we can't leave him behind!" Sambi yelled as she tried to pull herself free but she wasn't strong enough._

" _We don't have a choice so come!" Merlock answerred her and run faster._

_They run through the burning village and the forest and then came to a cliff where they run close to the edge._

_Suddenly when Sambi placed her foot down the ground where she stood broke off and she fell down the cliff as she as and Merlock despretly tried to grab eachother agian but missed so she fell into the streaming small River down the cliff._

" _Sambi!" Merlock yelled in hopes her head would stick out of the water but nothing happened and than he dropped to his knees crying sofly and wispering her name while the real Merlock did the same._

" _Merlock, I saw what happened but you can't cry now!" a voice yelled and when he turned around he saw his mother standing there._

_When he saw about to run away with her they saw that a group of soldiers had surounded them._

" _Merlock, go to the all-human-demension where you'll be safe!" Merlock's mother yelled as she oppened a protal that looked like the time-stream exept the colors were red and orange._

_Before Merlock got the chance to say something his mother shoved him through inside the stream and when he was flying through i the could hear his mother's voice yelling loudly "AAAHHH!" while he yelled "MOTHER!"._

_After that everything was a black blur but than things started to clear up and there was a vision of doctors hanging over him telling him he was going to be alright._

_End Flashback_

When the memorie ended Baishu stoppedhis eye-beam.

Everyone looked at Merlock as he recovered from seeing that nightmare again.

"Grrrr… you're going to pay for that!" Flint yelled and somehow managed to get free from his net.

"Don't Flint. They are mine." was heard in a low voice from behind Flint and when he looked he saw Merlock with some strange red glow around himself.

"It's the true power of a vampire." Bindi wispered with wide eyes as the net Merlock was hanging in disappeared to nowhere.

"What do you mean by that Bindi?" Pterry asked glancing between her and Merlock.

"Just wait and I'll show you." Merlock said softly as he slowly started to make his way towards Petra Fina.

"I don't think so! Get him Baishu!" Petra yelled and the monster obbeyed yelling "Petra-ball!" and shooting a big green energyball towards Merlock who easily punched it and made it fly back hitting Baishu right in the face.

"Tail-stab!" Baishu yelled again sending his three pointed tails towards Merlock and one went through his left knee, one other through the right side of his chest and the last one went through his left shoulder but Merlock didn't even flinch.

Grabbing the tails he pulled them out of his body and swung Baishu against a bunch of trees knocking him out.

After making sure the time-shifter wouldn't attack anymore he started to make his way towards Petra again and glaring daggers at her.

"Hey, what are you angry at me for? It was Baishu who made you relive all of that!" the woman yelled in panick as she and her lackies started to back away.

"Baishu only did it because you told him to. You were the one who made me watch again how a woman was killed, how my father was lying there helplessly, how my sister fell down a cliff and how my mother gave her life to save mine." Merlock said and without any warning he kicked a rock two times as big as himself wich crashed against Petra who crashed against the ship she always flew in and was sent flying for miles.

"Merlock?" he than heard softly behind him and when he looked he saw all his friends looking worriedly at him.

"We're sorry that has all happened to you." Flint said with tears in his eyes and when Merlock took a better look he saw they all had tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry about it. it's not like you guys made it all happen and even if I can't change the past I'm still glad I live in a future with you guys." Merlock said with a smile as he also got tears in his eyes.

Right after he said that he was tackle-hugged to the ground by Bindi and the others also jumped on top of him right after that.

'Father, mother, Sambi and everyone else, I hope with all my heart that where ever you are you are just as happy as I am here.' Merlock thought as he felt Bindi and Sara both press a kiss on his cheeks while they and the others hugged him tightly as he hugged them back.

**The End**


End file.
